James Pearce
"Jacks wasn't the only Son of Ozone... I'm his brother! I can't exactly call Villains misguided, but soon they shall know this Hero's Power: The power of a Son of Ozone! - James revealing his identity to Clementine in War Of Heroes: Coalition Chronicles James Pearce, AKA Warlock, is a new character and main protagonist in the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe, first appearing in the latest Game: War Of Heroes: Coalition Chronicles. As the son of the Series' main antagonist, Ozone, James is the twin brother of Jackson Pearce and a Hero Knight fighting in the War Against the Villain Armada. After months of fighting, the War between The Hero Coalition and Villain Armada has destroyed Earth and brought Humanity and the Armada to a stalemate, and during The War of The Multiverse, James was a Hero who fought mostly Front Line and took down Armada Forces brutally, being able to rip apart XS1 Goliath MECHs and ASP Walke Tanks with even the most brittle of Weaponry due to his Training under his uncle Aiden Pearce and mother, Nicole. During the events of War Of Heroes: Coalition Chronicles, James is seen as a Hero Knight in the Villain Slayers, going by the codename 'Warlock' and trained by Clementine Everett (the Squad Leader). He and his twin brother mostly participate in Espionage Missions to infiltrate Armada Facilities and destroy them. James uses an M8A7 Assault Rifle with various Attachments. Because of his skill, James is more likened to Stealth Missions away from the Front Lines and is often paired up with Violet Parr (sister to Dashiell 'Dash' Parr and another Stealth Hero), and it is possible he has some sort of romantic attachment towards Violet as he sometimes flirts with her before Stealth Infiltrations. Bio "Young and fiery, James Pearce is a member of Clementine Everett's Team commonly referred to as the Villain Slayers. He is a passionate and determined young boy, and is kept a secret to most of The Hero Coalition, any Intel Files about him being wiped by Villaim Slayer Command, or mysteriously disappearing overnight from Coalition Bases. He often infiltrates Armada Installations because of his ridiculously high Stealth Skill, being able to bypass or disable even the most sophisticated Gun Emplacements and Security Systems employed by The Villain Armada, and the Missions often end with Armada Intel stolen and Soldiers dead on the Floor after being silently killed. James' appearance is also quite a mystery: Dark brown hair and pale Caucasian skin resembling his twin Jackson Pearce, but piercing yellow eyes which resemble Clementine Everett, and it is because of this some have theorized a connection between the Pearce and Everett Families as no Pearce within James' imminent Family sport golden eyes. Overall, he is a valuable asset towards the United Dimensions Coalition and can be useful in any Battle or Stealth Infiltration, despite being silent and an enigma". Appearance James is a young Caucasian boy, with dark brown hair and unusual yellow eyes. He resembles Jacks heavily, but his hair is slightly darker and longer than his twin, and he wears a olive green Scavenger Jacket strapped with Shotgun Shells, Armor Pads and even a Sword Sheath. It is unknown why his eye color is unnatural (being yellow), and he resembles Clementine Everett in that way. Character Relationships Clementine Everett From the very beginning of their partnership during the events of War Of Heroes: Son of Ozone, it is seen that James and Clementine serve The Hero Coalition with utmost loyalty and devotion during the War Against the Villain Armada, but because of James' fiery and quiet attitude, Clementine often found it difficult to work with the Spawn of Ozone. However after a few weeks of performing Covert Missions and partaking in large-scale Battles, the two developed a brother-sister like relationship after learning of each other's Pasts and continued their campaign against the Armada during The War of The Multiverse, the friendship being seen as some sort of 'Symbiotic attachment' rather than a normal partnership. 3 years later in 2017 (on the very tail-end of the War), Clementine became impregnated with and gave birth to Jake Pearce when she and James were both 14, the father of the boy being James' twin brother Jackson Pearce. However, after the Destruction of The Villain Armada resulted in Jacks' death in the Battle of San Francisco, James and Clementine became estranged to one another as Clementine wanted to raise Jake in peace, while James' anguish and sorrow over his brother's death prompted him to continue fighting The Villain Armada which was reorganized as the Interstellar Defense Front by its new Leader: Former Armada Admiral and a confidant to Ozone, Salen Kotch! James later returned to Clementine 11 years later during the events of War Of Heroes: Dimensional Warfare, finding her and an 11-year-old Jake living in a large Log Cabin located in the Illinois Mountains. It is here that the two reconnected together, and James revealed that while he abandoned Clementine on a technicality, the reason he did it to protect her and an infant Jake. After the two have spent some more time together in the Log Cabin, James and Clementine later consummate their romantic feelings towards one another and later had sexual intercourse, and it appears the two are willing to trust each other with concepts such as having children together, as it is established that James doesn't use protection during their night together. Category:Hero Knights Category:Protagonists